


Come Play

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I love you's, M/M, Smut, Tiny!Ian, Tiny!Mickey, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Okay! Could you please write a story where tiny little ian and tiny little mickey are 13 and 14 and confess their love for each other and experiment for the first time? Not full on sex, but like kissing and touching and maybe(JUst MAYBE) the act if fellatio?? Thanks love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Play

Mickey closed the front door behind him as quietly as he could and then sat down on the wooden steps outside of his house.

 

He could hear the fighting inside, the screaming and the yelling.

 

Mickey knew his mother was being hurt, but there was nothing he could do about it.

 

In his four years on earth, he had tried a lot of times, but he always ended up with a black eye or a broken arm.

 

His brothers had tried too, but it was the same thing, so they had all learned to stay away.

 

His two year old sister Mandy was with Iggy somewhere now, so at least she didn’t have to see any of this today.

 

Even though Mickey didn’t really understand why his father was hurting them, he knew that it was wrong.

 

He knew it wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

He didn’t want any of his siblings to have it like this, especially not Mandy.

 

She had just learned to walk, she didn’t deserve this.

 

Mickey had to deal with it less than his older brothers, but they all had to.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that soon Mandy would have to deal with it as well, but he didn’t want to go there.

 

”My parents fight too”

 

Mickey’s head snapped up at the soft voice.

 

There was a little redheaded boy standing on the sidewalk, looking up at him.

 

He couldn’t be more than two, maybe three years old, and yet there wasn’t anybody with him.

 

Alas, this was the south side.

 

Mickey had learned early on that you had to look after yourself practically from the day you opened your eyes.

 

”The fuck you want?” Mickey asked, trying to use his eyebrows like he had seen his older brothers do, but maybe he didn’t manage to look intimidating enough because the boy didn't seem the lest bit discouraged. 

 

”You look lonely”

 

”’M not” Mickey lied under his breath.

 

The little boy didn’t take the hint.

 

Instead he stepped closer to the stairs.

 

”My name’s Ian”

 

Mickey huffed out a breath, but when he looked into the boy’s eyes something compelled him to answer without any curse words.

 

”Mickey” Ian nodded and took another step closer.

 

”Mickey, you wanna come play with me?”

 

Ever since that day, Mickey and Ian were inseparable.

 

They played with each other every day, eventually they were even in the little league together. That was, until Mickey got kicked out for pissing on first base. 

 

They even stayed over at each other’s houses all the time.

 

But mostly, they were there for each other.

 

Mickey had cried on Ian’s shoulder more times than he could count and vice versa.

 

They always had a safe place to land.

 

Mickey would open up and talk to Ian in a way that he never was able to with anybody else.

 

And Ian felt something when he was with Mickey that he couldn’t quite place at such a young age.

 

 

Ian was eleven when he started to figure it out.

 

His older brother Lip would always take about girls and show Ian pictures of them without clothes on, but he just didn’t get it.

 

What was the appeal?

 

Then one day, he did.

 

”Fiona?”

 

”Yes, monkey?”

 

Fiona sat down next to Ian by the kitchen table as he finished his sandwich.

 

”Why does Lip like those pictures so much?”

 

Fiona was quiet, trying to figure out how to handle this.

 

”You don’t like them?” She settled on and Ian shrugged.

 

”I just don’t get them. I’m a boy does that mean I like girls?”

 

Fiona made an O with her mouth, but closed it quickly.

 

”No…” She started, not quite sure how to explain this. ”But um… why don’t you wait until you’re a little older to figure that out, huh?”

 

So Ian did.

 

 

Mickey was almost thirteen when he started to figure it out.

 

Well, actually, he was probably a little bit younger, but he had shoved it down.

 

At thirteen, he just couldn’t deny it anymore, not to himself.

 

Mickey didn’t like girls, he just wasn’t attracted to them.

 

Guys on the other hand… And that’s as far as he ever really let himself go with the thought.

 

The thought that he wasn’t like his brothers.

 

The thought that he was something that would get him killed, not just in his house but in this neighborhood.

 

Mickey was gay, into guys.

 

He was a fucking faggot, and he wished he could just change it, but he was smarter than that.

 

Mickey knew he couldn’t change it.

 

All he could do was shut up about it, so he did.

 

One day when Mickey was fourteen, he had had enough of this shit.

 

His father was out of down with his brothers, and so the only people who were home were him and Mandy.

 

Mickey had been going back and forth on this for years, he needed to do this and he needed to do this now.

 

It was fucking impossible to keep it shoved down any longer.

 

”Yo, Mands. I’m gonna head over to Ian’s for a second, you alright?”

 

”Yeah, sure”

 

She waved him off, keeping her gaze on the obviously very interesting television screen.

 

As soon as the Milkovich door was closed behind him, Mickey started to change his mind.

 

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

 

Maybe he shouldn’t do this, there was no way he should do this.

 

Mickey had gone over every possible scenario in his head and it was driving him crazy.

 

He was pretty sure Ian was into guys as well, even though he had never said it out loud.

 

That didn’t mean he was into Mickey, though.

 

What possible reason would he have to be into Mickey?

 

He was dirty and short and angry - maybe not to with Ian most of the time, but still.

 

Alas, if he went back into the house this quickly, Mandy would surely ask him a million questions, so he headed towards the Gallagher house anyway.

 

”Hey, Mick” Ian said, opening the door wider so that he could enter.

 

This wasn’t unusual for them, for one to just pop over.

 

For Mickey it felt different this time, though.

 

For obvious reasons.

 

”You alone?” Mickey asked, and Ian shrugged.

 

”Fiona’s upstairs sleeping but she’s knocked out. What’s up?”

 

Ian turned around and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two beers and handing one to Mickey before leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

Mickey really fucking wished Ian would have worn something other than that fucking distracting tank top.

 

Fuck.

 

Alas, it was now or never.

 

When Mickey didn’t immediately open his beer and start chugging it, Ian got suspicious.

 

”You okay? You seem shaken up”

 

”Nah, man. I just…” Deep breath. ”I need to talk to you about something”

 

Fuck, that sounded cheesy.

 

Oh well, now it was out of his mouth and he couldn’t take it back.

 

”Shoot”

 

Mickey thumbed his bottom lip in nervousness, but Ian chose not to comment on it.

 

”I think…” Mickey started, having no clue what so ever how to do this. How to make Ian understand. ”I think I might…fuck. I think I might really fucking like you”

 

”I like you too, Mick. You’re my best friend” Ian said, trying not to get his hoped up in case this wasn’t at all what it seemed like.

 

”No, fuck” Mickey put his beer down and ran a hand over his face. ”I mean… As more than a best friend”

 

The breath was practically knocked right out of Ian, but he did his best to hide his shock.

 

Mickey… _liked_ him.

 

”You mean…”

 

”Yeah. Fuck, man. I don’t wanna mess up our fucking friendship or whatever, but I…”

 

Mickey trailed off when Ian stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning their foreheads together. ”… I do. I like you” Mickey finished, relaxing in Ian’s hold and lifting his gaze to look into Ian’s eyes.

 

”I like you… too” Ian assured him.

 

”Really?” Ian nodded, Mickey’s head moving with his since their foreheads were still pressed together.

 

”I think I have since the first time I saw you”

 

Mickey chuckled, putting a hand on the back of Ian’s neck and pressing their smiles together.

 

Ian put his other arm around Mickey’s waist as well, pulling them even closer together as their mouths stayed against each other, moving slightly.

 

One of Mickey’s hands stayed on the back of his neck, and the other one cradled his face as they enjoyed finally being able to do this.

 

When they finally pulled away, they were breathing a little bit heavier than before.

 

”Mickey?”

 

”Hm?”

 

”You wanna come play with me?”

 

Mickey buried his face in Ian’s neck, chuckling.

 

Ian grinned, resting his chin on his head.

 

”Seriously?” Mickey asked, voice muffled.

 

”That a no?”

 

Ian kept the grin on his face, because he knew Mickey well enough to know that it was anything but a no.

 

”No way” Mickey said once he had lifted his head from Ian’s shoulder.

 

Their lips came together again as they started moving their feet, stumbling up the stairs, but making sure not to make way too much noise.

 

The last thing they wanted was to wake Fiona out of her slumber and have all of this be over.

 

That couldn’t happen. Once they were inside of Ian’s bedroom, Mickey made sure to close the door and move a chair against the handle so that nobody would come in and disturb them.

 

Ian threw his shirt off and Mickey followed his lead.

 

Then Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist again, pulling him to him and smashing their lips together.

 

This time the kiss was more passionate, open mouthed.

 

It was kind of messy and sometimes their teeth got in the way because neither of them had kissed anyone before, they had never wanted to.

 

Ian kept his arms around his boyfriend, but ran his palms over his back, feeling every single one of the muscles that Mickey was starting to develop.

 

Good fucking thing that they got to this now, because another year and Mickey would have had even more muscles and there would have been no fucking way in hell Ian would have been able to keep his hands off of him.

 

Mickey mostly kept his hands on Ian’s neck, but occasionally he ran a hand over his chest, sort of testing the waters.

 

He didn’t want to seem like some kind of loser, even if this was Ian.

 

He had never done this before.

 

Ian popped the button open on Mickey’s jeans, but pulled away from the kiss to look into his eyes, making sure it was okay.

 

Mickey nodded, stepping out of his pants and then resuming the kiss, massaging Ian’s tongue with his own as good as he could.

 

Ian somehow got out of his own pants without breaking the kiss, which had to be some kind of record considering they were still standing up.

 

Once they were practically naked, the kiss slowed down and neither of them really knew why they did it that way.

 

Somehow, they didn’t want this to be over way too soon.

 

Subconsciously, despite the fact that they were two young horny gay boys, this was their first time, and it they didn’t want it to be way too frantic.

 

Not only was it the first time they did anything like this, but it was the first time they did anything like this with each other, and they had both wanted it for so fucking long.

 

Ian kept one arm securely wrapped around Mickey’s waist, sliding his other hand down his chest, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, smiling against Mickey’s lips when his breath hitched.

 

”This okay?” He made sure and Mickey nodded frantically.

 

”Yes”

 

Mickey’s voice was raspy, which only egged Ian on further.

 

He pulled Mickey’s boxers down far enough that his erection sprung free.

 

Ian couldn’t help but admire it for a few seconds before he swiped his thumb over the tip, gathering the few droplets of precum and then he wrapped his hand around the shaft, jerking it slowly.

 

”Okay?” Ian asked, moving his gaze back up to Mickey’s eyes, but they were clamped shut.

 

”Yes. Fuck”

 

There was a noise between a sigh and a hiccup between the words and Ian knew he was doing a good job.

 

Mickey could feel his orgasm building in his stomach and he put his hand on Ian’s wrist, stopping his movements.

 

”Don’t want to… yet”

 

Ian grinned, leaning in and capturing Mickey’s lips in a searing kiss.

 

The kiss grew quickly, and soon, Ian arms were wrapped around Mickey’s waist again, pulling them as close together as they could come.

 

Mickey moved a hand from Ian’s cheek and slid it down his chest, palming Ian’s rock hard cock through his boxers, grinning when he let out a soft moan.

 

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Ian’s boxers, pulling them down.

 

Their lips were still glued together, so Mickey didn’t get a look at Ian’s cock before he wrapped a hand around it, but when he did he breathed out a chuckle and looked down.

 

”Damn, Gallagher. Fucking huge”

 

Ian just responded with a groan, tugging Mickey even closer to him and covering his lips with his own again.

 

Mickey jerked Ian off, flicking his wrist just like he always did on himself.

 

Soon, Ian was too far gone to focus on anything but the pleasure so Mickey just let him breathe against his lips, moaning softly whenever Mickey moved his hand a certain way.

 

Ian’s breathing sped up, and Mickey knew he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

 

He didn’t slow down, though.

 

Mickey stroked him faster, pecking Ian’s lips even though Ian didn’t have the strength to do much in return.

 

Then, Ian let out a noise between a yell and a groan, painting both of their torsos and Mickey’s hand with his come.

 

Mickey let go of Ian’s cock and their foreheads stayed leaned together as he caught his breath.

 

”Fuck, Mick” Ian breathed once he had recovered a little bit.

 

Mickey responded by pressing their lips together again, to which Ian responded eagerly now.

 

”You gonna finish me off now or…?”

 

Mickey smirked and Ian nodded, looking down at his boyfriend’s pulsation hard on.

 

”Can I…?” Ian asked, licking his lips and looking into Mickey’s eyes.

 

It took him a second to understand what Ian meant, but when he did, his heart started pumping in excitement.

 

”Yeah, man. ’Course”

 

Ian kissed Mickey once more before he got on his knees, pulling Mickey’s boxers the rest of the way down before wrapping a hand around his cock, pumping it slowly.

 

Mickey closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

 

”Fuck”

 

Ian started by sucking on the head, and apparently that was good because he could see Mickey biting back a groan.

 

Ian kept trying to figure out the best way to do this, running his tongue down the sides, and mouthing at the base.

 

When Ian fully wrapped his lips around the tip again, Mickey placed a hand in his hair, holding on to it, but making sure not to tug way too hard.

 

Ian liked it, though.

 

He felt encouraged by it.

 

So he started to move his mouth, bopping his head up and down Mickey’s shaft.

 

He couldn’t get too much down, maybe a third, but he made up for it by licking his palm and using his hand on whatever he couldn’t really get to.

 

When Ian looked up, he could see Mickey looking down, studying him.

 

That was it, as soon as they made eye contact with each other, Mickey came without warning.

 

Ian pulled off, coughing and gagging.

 

”Warn me next time, jesus fuck”

 

Mickey crouched down beside him, running a hand up and down his back.

 

”I’m sorry, fuck. You okay?”

 

Ian looked at him for a second before he wrestled him down on the floor, straddling his naked torso.

 

”Fine”

 

”Next time, huh?” Mickey raised an eyebrow and Ian nodded.

 

”Mhm. I’m hoping” Ian said, laying on on Mickey’s chest, putting a hand to his cheek and covering his lips with his own. ”Unless you don’t want that” Ian said once they had pulled apart.

 

”Course there’s gonna be a next time, freckles” Mickey assured him, lifting his hand, and putting it on the back of his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. ”I love you, you know. I have for a long fucking time. Don’t ever worry about that”

 

”I love you too, Mick. I have ever since I saw you on those stairs”

 

”You remember that?”

 

”’Of course I do. I love you” Ian repeated.

 

Mickey grinned, pressing their lips together again. 

 

Neither of them were able to stop smiling for very long. 

 

They were finally together.


End file.
